The present invention relates to docks and to methods for installing same. The docks are especially of the type used for larger pleasure crafts found at the typical marina. Such docks are 30 to 55 feet in length.
Usually, such docks are made of wood with wooden or steel pipe pilings. Sometimes, steel or aluminum platforms are used to make the docks. Floating docks have been used, but they are generally considered not sufficiently stable for docking larger pleasure crafts.
Usually, a piling is driven or jetted into the ground below the water and the dock platform is then assembled to the pilings. A typical 40 foot dock would require eight wood or steel pipe pilings. One prior artisan has placed the pilings in the water and then erected forms on the pilings and poured concrete into the forms to thereby create a concrete dock supported by the pilings.
Such prior art docks are costly to install and in the case of wood, are subject to considerable wear. Steel platforms tend to be slippery to walk on and are certainly very costly. The concrete dock referred to its very expensive, particularly in view of the cost of pouring the concrete. Also, it is hard on the boats which bump into it and this most certainly necessitates hanging rubber tires along the side of the dock to prevent damage to the boat.
Another factor in the cost of a dock is that of installing the pilings. Pile driving or jetting tends to be a cumbersome, tricky operation. Particularly, in connection with jetting, it is difficult to insure that the piling will end up in its proper desired location and with an appropriate vertical orientation.